


Fairy Tales

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Blood, Eldritch, Evil, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Nicknames, Origin Story, Short, Story within a Story, Symbolism, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Demencia won't leave Black Hat alone unless he tells her a story... Fine. If it's a story she wants, then it's a story she'll get.
Relationships: Black Hat & Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Fake Faces [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Fairy Tales

Black Hat audibly sighed in irritation. For the past twenty minutes, he'd been trying to work, only to be interrupted by the annoying girl every time he regains his focus. Just like each time before, he starts to scratch the fountain pen across the paper again— only to snap the pen in half at the sound of a shrill:

"BLACKIE! PAY ATTENTION TO MEEEEE!"

The eldritch horror lets out a low growl, finally bringing up eyes up to look at her. She was hanging from his crystal chandelier by her feet, wearing that shit eating grin that never seemed to leave her face. He had half the mind to order Flug into hand-stitching her lips shit. "What. Do. You. Want." He was at his wits end with Demencia. Every time he ignores her, she gets louder. Every time he locks her out, she finds another way in. And every goddamn time he physically attacks her, she bounces back from the pain with virtually no injuries. Threats were met with adoring coos.

After finally gaining his full attention, Demencia flips off the chandelier with an annoying giggle. Black Hat was vaguely reminded of that circus freak from Flug's weird Avatar show thing. Demencia leans over his desk, gets in his face, and chiros out: "Tell me a story!"

...what.

"A story, my sugary sweetums! You must have plenty of awesome stories from around the world! I'm bored and I want you to entertain me with one of your tales."

What. There was so much to process. Everything in him screams to shred this waste of oxygen into pieces with his bare claws, but that wouldn't work. Despite her annoyance… she was still useful. So, after gathering his thoughts, Black Hat sighs and gives in. "Fine. I will relay to you one of my 'stories' as you put it. Though I'll have you know, that this is one truer than any other that I'll tell you. And this is to never happen again." The annoying girl seemed pleased enough. She quickly sits down on the ground, criss cross, looking up at him much like a curious child.

_ Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince. The young prince lived his entire, yet short, existence up in a tower. Day after day, he would wish for someone to save him from the mean old guard dragon and take him to see the world. Days turned into years, yet still, the foolish prince continued to wish for the same thing. Slowly, his spirit broke down until he was left as a former shell of himself. He had finally lost faith in some imaginary savior. His heroes never came to his rescue, and never will. When that stupid prince finally realized that, his psyche shattered. No, there wasn't going to be some savior for him. He gets himself out of his tower and slays the evil dragon with his bare hands. With the blood staining his soul, the prince curses the world and vows to take revenge on it's supposed heroes. Nobody ever heard from the innocent prince ever again, but some say that you could still hear him cackling with madness during the darkest nights. _

Right on cue, Dr. Flug's maniacal laugh could be heard echoing through the manor. Black Hat idly wonders if he created something worthwhile to sell with the way he's laughing.

Demencia perks up at that cackling, obviously deciding on the best way to cause trouble for the mad doctor. "Thanks for the story, Blackie! I'll be seeing you tomorrow~" blowing a kiss, Demencia jumps to her feet and races out the room. Well, at least she won't bother him again tonight. He looks down at his papers, reaching into his drawer to pull out another fountain pen… only to find out he snapped his last one. Irritated beyond belief, Black Hat faceplants into his desk, grumbling nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
